Amour Difficile S&E
by Fleur D'Oranger
Summary: Emily et sa cousine Leah sont les meilleurs amis qui soient. Elles partagent tout et s'entendent à merveille. Pourtant quand Sam Uley son petit ami...Même si le résumé est nulle faite un effort...
1. Chapter 1

Amour difficile

S & E

**Introduction :**

Emily et sa cousine Leah sont les meilleurs amis qui soient. Elles partagent tout et s'entendent à merveille. Pourtant quand Sam Uley son petit ami, et le premier loup garou de la meute à venir s'imprègne d'elle tout change… Leur univers merveilleux n'existe plus…

Une petite reviews et je vous mets la suite 


	2. Chapitre 2

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Voici donc le premier chapitre malgré que je n'aie eu aucune reviews.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je sortis de chez moi, le vent de printemps frappait mon visage et un léger frisson s'empara de mon corps. Je respirais avidement l'odeur des feuilles, et du lichen qui provenait de la forêt toute proche, j'étais heureuse ma vie me comblait. Je me dirigeais vers la maison de Leah au pas de course. J'étais tellement pressée de voir ma chère cousine. Malgré qu'on soit dans le même lycée et qu'on habite à quelques pâtés de maisons l'une de l'autre, cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'on ne c'était pas vues. Pour quelqu'un de normale ce délai de paraissait pas long mais pour Leah et moi c'était énorme ! Une semaine ! J'adorais ma cousine c'était comme ma sœur et ma meilleure amie par la même occasion. J'arrivais chez elle essoufflé, tout en reprenant mon souffle je sonnais à la porte. C'est Sue la mère de Leah qui m'ouvrit, un sourire s'afficha sur ces lèvres gercées, malgré son âge avancé c'était une très belle femme. Et elle faisait toujours preuve d'une grande bonté. Je la considérais presque comme ma deuxième mère.

Bonjour Emily ! me dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

Bonjour Tatie, je suis venu voir Leah. lui répondis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

Oh, et moi qui croyais que tu étais venu me voir ! Dit-elle avec une mine faussement déçu. Je ris et lui dit :

Elle est dans sa chambre ?

Oui vas-y !

Je montais dans le vieil escalier en bois de la maison des Clearwater, il grinçait énormément comme à son habitude. Je me dirigeais silencieusement vers la chambre de Leah. J'espérais la surprendre quand elle me verrait arriver. Mais j'entendis de petits chuchotements provenant de sa pièce, puis parvint à mes oreilles une voix grave prononçant son nom.

- Leah…

Sam ! C'était lui, oh non tout sauf lui ! Sam Uley était le petit ami de Leah, et mon pire ennemie, mais seulement à sens unique! C'était un gars de push, légèrement musclé et aux cheveux ébène. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je le détestais, peut-être parce qu'il sortait avec ma meilleure amie ? Ou encore parce qu'il m'était attirant…Non, non, non je ne doit pas penser ça, surtout pas, Sam sort avec Leah, Sam sort avec Leah, Sam sort avec Leah…

Tout en me prononçant ces sages paroles je me dirigeais vers la porte et toquais trois coups secs. Les chuchotements s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. J'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi, et Sam m'ouvrit… Il me regarda de haut en bas me parcourant de manière indifférente… Je rougis aussitôt gênée par ses yeux inquisiteurs. J'étais habillée simplement, un slim couleur jean et un top rouge à dentelle, avec ma petit veste en coton blanc, il finit par me sourire et se dégagea du pat de la porte pour laisser Leah passer. Je vis un sourire s'élargir sur son joli visage. C'était une fille très belle, elle avait le teins mate comme touts les quileutes, et une jolie coupe au carré, qui s'accompagnais parfaitement avec ses yeux bleu sombre.

- Emy, comme tu m'as manquée vilaine !, me dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

- Toi aussi Leah, dis-je en lui rendant son geste, Sam interrompis nos marques d'affections pour dire à son âme sœur :

- Bon, et bien je vais y aller Le', je vous laisse entre filles. Je le vis sourire sur le dernier mot.

Avant qu'il parte Leah posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais sans prolonger le baiser. Je détournais le regard légèrement gênée. Sam finit par partir en me marmonnant un petit « Salut ! ». Je me retrouvais donc seul avec ma cousine, elle ce tourna vers moi et me dit :

Alors quoi de neuf Emily ?

La routine habituelle…Ah oui j'ai failli oublier j'ai acheté la robe… dis-je en souriant narquoisement. Leah me regarda d'abord normalement, puis ses yeux s'élargirent et finirent par ressembler à deux soucoupes prêtes à éclatées.

OH NON EMY' ! Dit moi pas que tu l'as acheté et s'en me consulter en plus ! J'éclatais de rire et lui dit :

Leah on ne c'est pas vus de toute la semaine et ce n'était même pas prévus que j'aille a Seattle !

Mais comme même Emily, tu aurais DU me le dire ! me dit-elle indignée.

Ça faisait maintenant un mois, que Leah et moi avions repérés une superbe robe à Seattle. Elle était d'une jolie couleur crème, avec un petit nœud papillon au niveau de la taille et avait un style bustier. Elle arrivait au niveau des genoux, et était tout simplement magnifique ! Je voulais absolument l'acheter mais Leah la trouvait un peu trop simple à son goût.

Oh Leah, ne sois pas fâchée ! Et puis maintenant il nous manque plus que ta robe…dis-je en m'approchant félinement d'elle.

Emy' arrête, tu me fais peur…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir ça phrase que je sautais déjà sur elle, et me mis à la chatouiller. Elle explosa de rire et je l'accompagnais rapidement quand je sentis ses doigts en contact avec ma peau. Nous tombâmes sur le lit, essoufflées.

Alors Leah quand vas-ton chercher ta robe. Dis-je tout en reprenant mon souffle.

Qu'ai ce que tu dirais de tout de suite…me dit-elle en souriant.

Ouais ! Criai-je presque. Mais avant on passe chez moi que je puisse récupérer mon sac à main.

Ok allons-y, mais on prend ma Berline. Je lui tirais la langue, je savais qu'elle détestait ma veille Mercery. Elle prépara son petit sac en cuir, puis nous descendîmes l'escalier.

Attend je vais comme même demander à ma mère. me dit ma cousine en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle revint au quelques minutes plus tard.

C'est bon ? lui demandais-je, occuper à entortiller une mèche de mes cheveux.

Oui mais « on doit rentrer avant que la nuit tombe ». Finit-elle en imitant si bien sa mère, que j'explosais littéralement de rire.

Ok, on y va ! Fis-je en essuyant les dernières larmes de rires qui perlaient au bout de mes yeux.

Nous descendîmes le perron, et rejoignons la voiture de Leah. Arrivées chez moi, je descendis pour aller chercher mon sac.

Je reviens. Lui dis-je

Je traversais le petit jardinet qui entourait notre chalet. Puis j'entrais dans la maison, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma mère soit là. Elle travaillait toute la journée, et mon père était à l'étranger, il avait eu une promotion. Ça ne me dérangeais pas qu'ils ne soient presque pas là. J'étais habituée et puis c'était toujours tranquille à la maison. Je me déplaçais vers ma chambre qui ce situais au rez de chaussé. Je partis récupérer ma petite besace rouge assortie à ma tenue. Avant de sortir j'écrivis une petite note à Maman : « Salut, je suis partit faire les boutiques à Seattle avec Leah. Bisous. ». Puis je la collais sur la porte du réfrigérateur.

Est-ce au delà de vos espérances ? Une reviews et je vous promet la suite très vite.


End file.
